


Семь

by berenica, NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Slash, Slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть рабом Гарри лучше, чем провести остаток дней в Азкабане. Быть хозяином Снейпа — возможно, хуже.<br/>Фик написан в 2011году, переведён в 2012 году.</p><p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15358) by Emily Waters. 



> Бета: мышь-медуница.  
> Фик переведён на фест "Spring Break 2012" на дайри-сообществе [bottom!Snape](http://www.diary.ru/~bottomSnape/).

**Понедельник**

— Гарри, я настаиваю! Пересмотри своё решение!

Гермиона старалась не отставать и уже запыхалась, но Гарри всё так же игнорировал её, глядя только на своего нового раба: Северус Снейп, на коротком поводке и в ошейнике, шёл покорно и даже не поднимал глаз.

— Ну в самом деле, Гарри, ничего глупее ты в жизни не делал!

Гарри искренне не понимал, из-за чего она подняла такой шум. Не из симпатии же к Снейпу! Как Пожиратель Смерти, он должен был заплатить за преступления перед законом. И что плохого в том, чтобы помочь судебной системе и взять в свои руки ответственность за одного из заключённых? Это ведь в интересах и самого Снейпа. С Азкабаном в качестве альтернативы, ему бы благодарить Мерлина за то, что попал в рабы, да ещё и не абы к кому. Ведь Гарри действительно собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы стать достойным хозяином, справедливо награждать за хорошее поведение и наказывать за плохое — в случае крайней необходимости, конечно. Оптимальное решение для всех — но, уж конечно, не для Гермионы. Ей всегда удавалось найти поводы для недовольства.

— Гермиона, я тебя понял, но решение принято. Снейп будет моим рабом.

— Профессор! Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам! — воскликнула она, когда Гарри без особых церемоний втолкнул Снейпа в двери собственного дома. — Мне ужасно жаль, что всё так случилось. Я знаю — вы невиновны! Гарри, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей!

Дверь захлопнулась прямо у неё перед носом, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением. Надеясь, что спор с Гермионой не подорвал его авторитет, он незаметно взглянул на Снейпа, но тот и не думал ухмыляться.

— Итак... Э-э-э... Я хотел бы установить некоторые правила, — заявил он со всей уверенностью, какую смог в себе отыскать.

Снейп кивнул.

— Ты должен меня слушаться.

— Само собой разумеется.

— И, ну-у-у... я собираюсь наказывать тебя за плохое поведение, и это не обсуждается.

— Не имею никаких возражений, — Снейп согласился и с этим. 

— И ты будешь ублажать меня в постели, когда я прикажу, — закончил Гарри. 

Повисшая пауза заставила его задуматься, не слишком ли далеко он зашёл, но Снейп опять кивнул. 

— Конечно. Буду счастлив вам услужить. Желаете заняться сексом прямо сейчас? 

— Ч-что?.. Нет, не сейчас. М-м-м... может, позже. Когда мне захочется.

— Хорошо, — Снейп по-прежнему со всем соглашался.

— Ну и отлично.

Гарри взъерошил волосы. 

Всё шло хорошо, даже превосходно. Ни истерик, ни споров. А Снейп-то совсем не дурак. Или, может, месяц в Азкабане оказался достаточно убедительным, чтобы счесть, что быть рабом не так уж и плохо? 

— До сих пор ты вёл себя примерно, — подвёл он итог. — Хочешь что-то... ну... в качестве вознаграждения?

— Сигареты, — просто ответил Снейп.

— Да-а? — вытаращился на него Гарри. — Ты куришь?

Снейп вновь кивнул.

— Если это причинит вам чрезмерное беспокойство, то ладно, я обойдусь, — добавил он стоически. 

— Ну... хм... я же пообещал. Какую марку ты куришь? 

— «Канадские классические» в серебристых пачках.

— Ладно.

* * *

Очередь в Гринготтсе была столь же возмутительно-скандальной, как и время, затраченное на обмен галлеонов на фунты. Когда он наконец добрался до маггловского магазинчика на Чаринг-Кросс Роуд, «Канадских классических» в продаже не оказалось, а те немногие специализированные магазины, которые торговали ими, уже закрылись. Гарри выругался себе под нос. Он мог вернуться домой с пустыми руками, но не станет ли это ошибкой? Вдруг отказ в обещанной награде подорвёт доверие раба? Он категорически не желал всё испортить и даже рискнул бы попасть под арест за противоправную аппарацию в Торонто через международные границы и океан. 

Он вернулся домой хорошо за полночь, пачку сигарет сунул Снейпу в руку. Если тот и поблагодарил, Гарри не услышал — совершенно вымотанный, он тотчас упал на кровать и провалился в сон. Даже убийство Волдеморта не было столь утомительным. 

 

**Вторник**

— Ты ничего не ешь, — сказал Гарри, с беспокойством глядя на Снейпа.

— Извините, — ответил тот, но даже и не подумал поднести ложку ко рту. 

— Не извиняйся — просто ешь.

— Я не могу. Когда мои первичные пищевые потребности не удовлетворены, я не в состоянии переваривать обычную еду, — с невозмутимым видом пояснил Снейп.

Гарри чуть не подавился.

— Что за... Что это ещё за первичные пищевые потребности, а?

— Человеческая кровь, — заявил Снейп таким тоном, будто говорил о чём-то обыкновенном, вроде салата.

— Чего? 

— Я — вампир. Разве вы не знали?

Гарри нервно сглотнул. Студенты постоянно травили байки о Снейпе-кровососе, но всерьёз к ним никто не относился. Тем не менее, это многое объясняло: и его обострённые чувства, и пристрастие к мрачным и тёмным местам, и почему он не умер от потери крови после укуса Нагини. 

— И что же мне делать? — пробормотал Гарри.

— Делать вы ничего не обязаны, — уверил его Снейп. — Если вы не станете кормить меня кровью, естественная смерть — вопрос нескольких недель.

— Ох. Ну... Но я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, — сказал Гарри. — Наверное, я смогу поить тебя своей кровью, — добавил он без особого энтузиазма.

* * *

— Как же чертовски больно! — прорычал Гарри, колдуя над порезом на запястье. Мало того что боль оказалась ужасной, так ещё и из-за кровопотери начала кружиться голова. Фактически он чувствовал себя так, будто в любой миг может грохнуться в обморок. 

— Прошу прощения, — с грустью в голосе сказал Снейп. — Вы можете наказать меня, если хотите.

— Ты же не виноват, так что и я не собираюсь... Чёрт! Как часто тебе нужна кровь?

— Еженедельно, — проинформировал он.

Гарри выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы потерять сознание. 

 

**Среда**

— Сегодня мы займёмся сексом, — заявил Гарри во второй половине дня, и Снейп, безмятежно кивнув, направился в спальню.

Гарри, успевший переодеться в пижаму, сидел на кровати и ждал, пока Снейп разденется. Тот разоблачался спокойно, аккуратно складывал одежду и в то же время пристально, даже не мигая, смотрел на Гарри.

Наблюдать за тем, как Снейп раздевается, уже возбуждало, но странный взгляд лишал воодушевления. Яростная битва противоположных ощущений выявила победителя — у Гарри всё опустилось под смущающим взглядом. 

— Какую позу мне принять? Что вам бы хотелось? — сухо поинтересовался Снейп.

Гарри хмыкнул, краснея — не говорить же о проблемах с эрекцией.

— По правде я хочу всего лишь пообжиматься.

Когда Снейп кивнул и скользнул в постель, Гарри вытянул из-под него одеяло и накрыл их обоих. Вблизи Снейп оказался излишне угловатым и острым, да ещё и лежал в такой неудобной позе, что надежды не оправдались — обнимать его не доставило особого удовольствия. Вскоре он ещё и захрапел, да так звучно, как сдающий задом пикап, застрявший в грязи. Гарри про себя проклял всё, а когда храп стал потише, тоже заснул. И его не волновало, что на часах значилось лишь четыре пополудни.

* * *

Его разбудило неприятное ощущение: что-то прижималось к лицу и мешало дышать. Нечто кожистое, а местами покрытое шерстью распласталось на нём, закрыв нос и рот! Гарри попытался это смахнуть — оно дёрнулось, но осталось на месте. Он открыл глаза — большущая чёрная летучая мышь спала прямо на его лице!

Гарри заорал и замахал руками. Но мышь цеплялась за его лицо, будто за собственную драгоценную жизнь, панически верещала и молотила крыльями по глазам. Когда ему всё-таки удалось оторвать от себя эту мерзость, он бросился в ванную и запер за собой дверь. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, руки дрожали — прошло немало времени, прежде чем он успокоился.

* * *

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Снейп. — Я совсем забыл сообщить: летучая мышь — моя анимагическая форма.

В ярости Гарри потряс кулаком. 

— С чего ты вздумал превращаться в грёбаную летучую мышь в одной постели со мной?!

— Инстинкт. Когда я нуждаюсь в понимании и утешении, а никто мне их не даёт, то я принимаю анимагическую форму. Это естественная реакция, я ничего не могу с ней поделать.

— Да что ты несёшь? Я же... Я же обнимал тебя! Обнимал! — выпалил до невозможности раздраконенный Гарри.

— Я чувствую, что не нравлюсь вам, — ответил тот без тени осуждения в голосе.

— Ты _не_ не нравишься мне! Я лишь... Слушай! Ты куришь, ты — вампир, и ты — летучая мышь. Что ещё должно свалиться мне на голову, прежде чем мы наконец займёмся сексом?

Снейп покачал головой:

— Не могу знать.

 

**Четверг**

Сексом они занялись утром. Гарри решил трахнуть Снейпа и наконец достиг цели. Тот подчинялся с видимой охотой, подмахивал, крутил задницей и негромко соблазнительно постанывал, что доставило особое удовольствие. 

Вместе они проспали до полудня.

— Ты был очень хорош, — сказал Гарри вечером. — Что хочешь в награду? Только, пожалуйста, сигарет больше не проси.

— Ладно. Могу я воспользоваться волшебной палочкой?

Он уставился на Снейпа с подозрением.

— Ты ведь не собираешься убить меня или ещё чего натворить?

— Разумеется, нет. К чему убивать добровольца, готового каждую неделю делиться со мной своей кровью?

Гарри вздрогнул. Лучше бы ему об этом не напоминать.

— Ну ладно. — Волшебная палочка перекочевала из рук в руки.

Снейп направил палочку на себя и произнёс неизвестное Гарри заклинание. Над животом возникло слабое розовое свечение.

— Странно, — задумчиво пробормотал Снейп, глядя на свой живот.

— А что странного-то?

— Во время секса вы ведь позаботились о предохранении, не так ли?

— Да нам-то зачем?.. Снейп, даже не заикайся об...

Но неяркое свечение всё не исчезало. 

— Я беременный, — констатировал Снейп.

 

**Пятница**

— И не говори мне, что всё в порядке, потому что ничего не в порядке! И... и... ребёнок будет вампиром, да?

— Я не знаю, — устало ответил Снейп. К его чести, он выглядел настолько же расстроенным, насколько Гарри расстроенным был. 

— Как ты мог?! Почему ты не предупредил меня, что мужчина-маг тоже может забеременеть?

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Я думал, вы в курсе.

— Да откуда мне об этой хрени знать? В Хогвартсе на уроках мы такое не проходили! Ты должен был предупредить меня! Знаешь же, что я вырос в маггловском мире!

— Правда? — он посмотрел на Гарри с удивлением.

— Что значит «правда»? Ну конечно же! Тётка вырастила меня!

— Боюсь, я не помню подробностей о вашем детстве. А как звали вашу мать?

Гарри во все глаза уставился на смущённого Снейпа.

— Мою маму звали Лили Эванс.

— Первый раз слышу.

— Отца — Джеймс Поттер.

— Это мне ни о чём не говорит. 

Гарри моргнул. И ещё раз, борясь с ужасным ощущением нереальности происходящего. 

— А как насчёт Сириуса Блэка? Его имя значит что-то для тебя, Снейп?

Тот, будто извиняясь, пожал плечами.

— Снейп! — воскликнул Гарри.

— М-м-м?

— Почему ты ничего не помнишь?

— Магическая амнезия, полагаю. Наступает в состоянии аффекта, если совокупность травмирующих воспоминаний мага или ведьмы становится чрезмерно большой. 

— Гхм, — Гарри с трудом сглотнул. — Так... м-м-м... Как это лечится?

— Никак. Память может вернуться, если окружить пострадавшего заботой и любовью. Но, конечно, результат никто не гарантирует.

— Грёбаный ад! — вырвалось у Гарри. — Только не говори, что ты — больше не ты! — Он схватил Снейпа за плечи и принялся сильно трясти. — Приди в себя немедленно!

— Поттер, перестань трясти меня. Пожалуйста, — хладнокровно ответил Снейп. — Если ты продолжишь, то я могу принять анимагическую форму. А это может повредить малышу.

Гарри выпустил его плечи.

— А ребёнок тоже превратится в летучую мышь? — уныло пошутил он.

— Я об этом не думал, но не исключаю такую возможность. Всё может случиться.

 

**Суббота**

— Послушай, ты прости меня за вчерашнее, — говорил Гарри, — что орал и тряс тебя, и вообще... Теперь мы должны думать о ребёнке. Так что... м-м-м... я постараюсь быть более чутким, ладно? И обеспечу тебя всем необходимым. Обещаю.

Снейп кивнул. Выглядел он неважно — будто до сих пор пребывал не в своей тарелке.

Присев на диван, Гарри махнул рукой, подзывая Снейпа к себе, и тот опустился на колени у его ног.

— Ты не понял. Посиди со мной. — Вздохнув, Гарри похлопал по обивке дивана, и Снейп наконец сел рядом с ним. 

В конце концов, ничего ужасного не случилось. Снейп всего лишь оказался вампиром, летучей мышью, курил, потерял память и забеременел... Но с этим жить можно. 

«Всё будет хорошо, — решил Гарри. — Я стану надёжным и внимательным, буду поступать правильно и добиваться правильных результатов».

Он обнял лицо Снейпа ладонями и поцеловал его, а тот поцеловал его в ответ. 

— Со мной ты в безопасности, — пообещал Гарри.

Снейп закрыл глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Гарри прямо в его губы.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри, — пробормотал Снейп. 

И тут лицо его ужасно скривилось, будто от сильнейшей боли.

— Северус! — в панике воскликнул Гарри. — Что с тобой?

— Мои воспоминания. Они начинают возвращаться, — голос Снейпа был полон страдания. 

— Всё хорошо. Я с тобой.

* * *

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем судороги и дрожь прекратились. Гарри обнимал Снейпа, гладил по волосам и спрашивал, всё ли у него хорошо. Но ответа не получил — так сильно Снейпа трясло.

— Не плачь, — шептал Гарри, поглаживая его спину в успокаивающем ритме. — Всё будет хорошо.

Когда Снейп освободился из объятий, его глаза были сухими, а доставшийся Гарри пристальный взгляд — необыкновенно странным.

— Могу я воспользоваться волшебной палочкой, Гарри?

— Нет!

— Как хочешь, — тотчас отступил он. — Это не столь важно.

— Просто скажи мне...

— Я не хочу тебя пугать.

— Да ты только скажи, что тебя беспокоит!

— Тут не о чем говорить, Гарри. Я уверен — подобное исключено… 

— Ладно, ты выиграл! Держи.

Снейп направил палочку сначала на Гарри, затем на себя и сотворил невербальное заклинание. Светящиеся голубые нити появились в воздухе между ними. Снейп побледнел, палочка выпала из его руки.

— Снейп, твою мать, что происходит?

Его рот приоткрылся, но и только — не прозвучало ни слова. 

— Ну! — рявкнул Гарри.

Снейп уставился в пол. 

— Гарри, я — твой отец.

 

**Воскресенье**

Гарри не помнил, как бежал из дома — события субботней ночи стёрлись начисто. Должно быть, он бесцельно бродил по Лондону, пил до отключки, а затем пытался покончить с собой. Очень похоже на то, решил он, обнаружив себя — в пять утра — на пороге дома Гермионы и Рона страшно уставшим, провонявшим дешевым огневиски и выглядящим как жертва столкновения с маггловским автобусом. 

Он рухнул на диван в гостиной и скрючился в позе эмбриона.

Гермиона похлопала его по плечу и спросила, всё ли в порядке. Гарри затряс головой.

— Что случилось?

— Кровь. Беременная летучая мышь. Отец. Амнезия... — он начал икать.

— В твоих словах совершенно нет смыла.

— Я... Я был не прав! — Гарри всхлипнул. — Рабство — зло! Гермиона! Пожалуйста! Сделай что-нибудь!

— Что именно? — рассудительным тоном спросила она.

— Освободи Снейпа, — взмолился он. — Как только он уйдёт, я смогу забыть случившееся навсегда... Наверное.

— Может, ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — участливо предложила Гермиона

— Нет!

— Хорошо. Тогда я начну работать над тем, чтобы вернуть ему свободу. А ты пока спи.

Гарри уснул. Во сне летучие мыши пили его кровь и совокуплялись прямо на лице — и это было не так уж плохо.

* * *

В гостиной Поттера Снейп развалился на диване и включил телевизор. Он переключал каналы, пока не наткнулся на повтор «Звёздного пути». Этот сериал всегда навевал приятные воспоминания, как они с Лили сидели на диване у неё дома и делали ставки на то, кто из парней в красных рубашках умрёт первым. Снейп улыбнулся.

Он был необыкновенно доволен собой. Потребовалась всего-то неделя, чтобы выжить Поттера из собственного дома — пусть и пришлось провернуть уйму всего. В конце концов, пить кровь — не самое великое удовольствие, если, конечно, вы — не вампир. Наколдовать летучую мышь перед лицом спящего Поттера тоже труд не из лёгких, но результат стоил того — мальчишка так драпал из спальни, что и не подумал заглянуть за кровать. Разумеется, когда он вернулся из ванной, то летучей мыши уже и след простыл, а Снейп занимал прежнее место в постели.

С оставшимся проблем не возникло. Поразительно, во что могут поверить люди, если информацию подать с умом. 

Так или иначе, дело подходило к концу. Он не беспокоился насчёт возвращения Поттера, нет. Он был уверен, что следующим человеком, которого увидит на пороге дома, станет Грейнджер — с бумагами об освобождении и пожеланием удачи.

Снейп сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда так и не открытые «Канадские классические». Он никогда не курил, но сейчас, внимательно разглядывая серебристую пачку, задумался: а не попробовать ли? Он уже начал снимать целлофановую обёртку, но остановился: пусть хранится закрытой — на память о ловко добытой победе. 

 

 _Конец_

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2012 год


End file.
